


Butterfly on My Right Shoulder

by cosmicweishen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, fairy jeno, no beta we die like men, vague ending???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicweishen/pseuds/cosmicweishen
Summary: living with a fairy is... different. but in a good way.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	Butterfly on My Right Shoulder

_ tap, tap _ .

jaemin's eyes crack open, the small, yet firm taps on his cheek pulling him from his sleep. his eyes, still adjusting to the darkness of his room are met with a faint little glow, sitting by his head, on his pillow. 

"mm.. jeno..?" jaemin mumbles, shifting in his place. 

"nana.. i'm hungry."

jaemin sighs. never in his life would he ever think of making late night snacks for a hungry post-gaming sesh-fairy, but here he is. at 4am, in the kitchen making the teeniest of tasty snacks for jeno.

"so… did you win, at least?" jaemin asks, placing the small plate of tiny treats in front of jeno, who's sitting on the table with jaemin's phone, busy with another game. the little plate, it had a few things: small cakes and a cookie, the cakes cut from a bigger oneㅡand then some fairy-sized tteokbokki, carefully made from normal sized noodles, cut to size. it's a little unnecessary, he knows; he could've just given jeno normal sized, but very small portions of food, but.. he likes going the extra mile.  _ anything for jeno, _ he guesses _. _

jeno responds to jaemin's question from earlier with a nod, giving the human a sweet little smile. "mm, i did! it was really tough, though.." jeno sighs, looking at his hands. "it gets hard mashing buttons when they're so far away.. i wish i was as big as you, i think that'd make games even.. hm.." jeno pauses, trying to find a word.

"hmm?" jaemin hums expectantly.

"evenㅡeven  _ funner. _ " 

"that's not a word, silly!" jaemin grins, shifting in his seat. jeno seems a little surprised by this, his eyes wide and his mouth shaped into a little o.

"it.. it's  _ not _ ?"

  
  


˘͈ᵕ˘͈

  
  


it's back to bed after their little late night snacking session, which ended with a mildly worried jaemin having to carry his fairy back to bed after he'd almost passed out face first into his tteokbokki.  _ the silly thing _ , jaemin sighs, gently setting the fairy down on his pillow once more. he just knows jeno's going to wake up when it's bright out wondering where his food had disappeared to, and why he's in jaemin's bed, and why it's suddenly day, not knowing that he'd fallen asleep instead. 

jaemin settles down in bed after he's sure jeno's fast asleep, his lips curling into a little smile as he watches the fairy turn in his sleep. 

"sweet dreams, fairy boy."

  
  


˘͈ᵕ˘͈

  
  


their mornings are quite lovely, really; usually starting off with them both sleeping inㅡsince jaemin usually doesn't have any classes till after lunch, and then jeno waking up first, softly whining for food. jaemin thinks that's probably the best part of his mornings. it's always very endearing to watch jeno roll about on his chest, mumbling something about being hungry, stretching and curling up again while he does so, his purple butterfly wings fluttering as if he's stretching them out too.

"seaweed soup again?"

"mmhm,"

cooking up breakfast's always a fun activity for them. jeno likes helping out in the kitchen, so jaemin's even made a fully working mini-kitchen for the fairy recently, like the ones you'd see in miniature cooking videos. it's easier to teach jeno how to nake his favourite dishes this way, with not much danger of the fairy accidentally falling on the big stove or having his wings brush against a hot pan. (they're sensitive!) plus, jaemin's always wanted to try out miniature cooking anyways. it seemed fun, and now that he's tried it with his fairy… hm, he could get used to this, actually.

jeno’s not a picky eater either, which makes it easier when it comes to prepping meals for the two of them. speaking of which… jeno seems to  _ really _ like seaweed soup for whatever reason. maybe it’s the taste, or the chewy-ish texture of the seaweed in it. or maybe it just reminds the fairy of home—wherever home for jeno is, that is. but maybe the fairy's just one of those seaweed soup enthusiasts. 

jaemin catches jeno trying to unlock his phone when he snaps out of his random thinking, and he leans forward to stop him, tutting like a mother would to her son.

“ah, ah, ahㅡslow down there buddy, you might wanna finish your food first before you start playing games.” jaemin grins, lightly pushing his phone away from jeno’s little hands, feeling quite amused when the fairy lets out a disgruntled noise in reaction. yes, jeno knows jaemin's phone password by now, but jaemin doesn't have the heart to change it, even though jeno's gaming habit tends to get a little out of hand sometimes. 

… and yes, jaemin taught his fairy to play games. (jeno asked, jaemin gladly complied)

  
  


˘͈ᵕ˘͈

  
  


jaemin's been thinking about something recently.

it's been months since he and the fairy met, but even though jeno knows jaemin well, and jaemin knows what jeno likes and dislikes, jaemin… doesn't really  _ know _ jeno, if that makes sense, but he'd definitely like to know more.

yes, jaemin knows how weird it soundsㅡhe's lived with this tiny boy for how long now, and yet he  _ still _ hasn't asked him about his life? wack. it's not like jaemin wasn't interested in knowing before, though; it's just that he usuallt forgot to ask, or didn't even think about asking jeno about these things. 

.. he  _ will _ soon though! maybe tonight, hopefully? after all, it's usually impossible to hear of someone living with fairies. like,  _ real _ fairies. it kind of scares jaemin, actually. not knowing much about fairies besides what he knows about jeno. what if he starts hibernating in winter? not that that's a bad thing or anything, hibernating… but the thought of having to spend even a few days without hearing jeno's friendly voice makes him a little upset, honestly.

"you're extra quiet," jeno audibly notes when him flittering to sit on top of jaemin's head barely gets any reaction. he knows jaemin's quiet sometimes, since he needs rest too; but this is.. another level of quiet, in jaemin terms. "heey? nana?" jeno calls out, now dangling over jaemin's forehead by his pretty pink hair.

"mm..?" jaemin hums.

"what'cha thinking about?"

"mmm.. i was thinking," jaemin pauses, adding a bit of suspense. 

"..yes?"

"thinking of.." another pause, and a cheeky grin. he can hear the soft buzz of jeno's butterfly wings flapping in annoyance now.

…

"ㅡokay, okay! i'll tell you!" jaemin cries out when jeno starts tugging at his hair. ("it  _ hurt _ , okay? jeno may be tiny, but he's awfully strong..!")

"okay, so as i was saying..."

"no more pauses!"

"i'm not gonna! but as i was saying, i was thinking of playing a little game with you, an asking questions kind of game, if that's okay!"

jeno curiously peers further over jaemin's forehead, trying to make eye contact with the human. "oh? ohㅡ" jeno almost falls off then, but jaemin catches him with a ready hand, very much used to jeno's antics by now.

"sorry," jeno lays back on jaemin's hand, his tone and expression endearingly bashful.

"it's fine, i've got you. butㅡback to the question, jen. what do you say?"

"sure, butㅡ _ only _ if i get to ask you questions too!"

  
  


˘͈ᵕ˘͈

  
  


jaemin ends up learning some pretty interesting things about fairies after that. new things, not common knowledge like fairy circles, little gifts of gratitude and all that. and no, turns out the tooth fairy isn't real after all. 

...actually, jeno doesn't even know what a 'toof fairy' is, so whether that answer answers the question is.. open for discussion, in a way.

he's learnt that lots of fairies have certain seasons when they're most active, based on their type and abilities; ice and snow fairies are most active in winter, but mostly quiet in summer. and light fairiesㅡaccording to jenoㅡseem to be active all year round, while jeno himself prefers spring and summer over colder weather. ("s' too cold! and i don't have clothes warm enough for it.." jeno had said, wrapping his wings around himself like a cloak to emphasise)

_ "but you don't hibernate, right?" _

_ "nap, yes. hibernate.. no. but what's wrong with me hibernating anyways? it's just a longer nap." _

_ "but i'd miss you!" _

_ "look at my pictures then, they'll last longer than a nap!" _

  
  


˘͈ᵕ˘͈

  
  


"y'know.. i really like spending time with you, nana."

jaemin looks down to look at the fairy on his chest, a mildly flustered smile on his face as his attention drifts away from the movie they'd been watching. "oh? what's this about?" that was sudden.

jeno shrugs. "i don't know, i just felt like telling you." the fairy chuckles, his eyes crinkling into his usual crescent moons as he does.

"what, is this your way of giving me a sudden confession?" jaemin teases, watching as jeno rolls over on his stomach to face him. 

"it's.. i don't know, anything you want it to be, i guess?" 

huh. a vague answer.

"so.."

"what i'm saying is,"

"yeah?"

"i wouldn't mind spending time with you forever, i guess."

"ah?" jaemin's.. not quite sure what to say to that, actually. he's good at being affectionate, but very  _ bad _ at receiving affection. specifically sudden affection like this, whatever this is. "so like, platonically?"

"i don't know what that word means, but if it's a good thing.. sure!"

"so.. we're  _ officially _ best friends now?"

"are you saying we weren't that before?" jeno squints.

"no! not at all. i mean, um. wellㅡi don't know." jaemin sputters. this is.. a little awkward. 

"you're so weird," thankfully, jeno isn't mad or anything, he just finds it funny. "ㅡin a good way, i mean."

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the rushed ending and the vocaloid song title pls this is,,, one of the first things i’ve written in Months after a massive writer’s block so it Is a little awkward at some parts, i know; but i hope you enjoyed this regardless!


End file.
